marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Heinrich Zemo (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Harbin Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased) Helmut Zemo (son) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Zemo, Germany | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, Scientist, Inventor, Baron | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Castle Zemo, Germany | Creators = Marty Isenberg | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 15 | Death = - | HistoryText = Heinrich Zemo was a Hydra leader and scientist known for inventing a powerful glue called Adhesive X, as well as an adversary of Captain America during World War II. He once invaded Wakanda to obtain the legendary Amulet of the Crocodile Spirit, T'Chaka attempted to stop him and fought over the amulet. The amulet was so powerful and unpredictable that it nearly destroyed them both, the only way to save them selves was to work together, they agreed to a truce and left it deep underground beneath the palace. Around June 14, 1943, Heinrich was transported to the future decades after his death by his son Helmut Zemo through the use technology stolen from Kang. Helmet brought him back to destroy those who he claims tarnished the legacy of the House of Zemo, such as the Avengers. However Heinrich disapproves of how his son leads and left him to die during the battle, finding a true successor of the Baron Zemo of the year 2099. Feeling betrayed Helmut Zemo assisted the Avengers into sending Heinrich Zemo back to his own time. Heinrich was then seen at the center the US Army recruitment camp where he was knocked out by a young Steven Rogers at that time with the trash lid and soon arrested by the guards. At an unknown point during the War, Cap and Bucky chased Zemo into Hydra castle, by passing his traps and his elite Hydra soldiers. During the fight, the Baron tasered Bucky unconscious and took him to his secret lab while Captain America chased after them to save his friend. Some time After the death of Professor Erskine, Heinrich was one of the few to succeed in recreating his Super-Soldier Serum, he intended to make an army of Super Soldiers for Hydra, but was imprisoned and very few knew to locate where the serum was. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of Heinrich Zemo of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Adhesive X: A strong adhesive glue that Heinrich invented. Super-Soldier Serum: a Serum that enhances ones physical abilities to their peak. Baron Zemo was able to perfectly recreate the serum from scratch in his secret Lab. | Transportation = | Weapons = Pistol, sword | Notes = * He was voiced by David Kaye , and currently by Danny Jacobs . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Heinrich Zemo (Tierra-12041) ru:Генрих Земо (12041) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Zemo Family Category:WWII Characters Category:Shooting Category:Fencing